The Last Beat
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Chris Lasalle finds himself in trouble when he goes to meet an informant. Torture and major character death included in this.


**AN-This is all BonesBird fault, not much else to say really other than it does have a major character death in along with torture. It contains torture due to the fact I have been living in BonesBirds head for over a week after falling in and not being able to find the exit. I wrote another torture thing by total accident and since then we have shared her head. It has been fun but a little scary, anyway on with my first torture thing.**

* * *

The last thing Chris LaSalle remembered before he awoke was the sun peeking through the windows of the warehouse as he looked around for his informant. He had arranged to meet him here with regards to the case they were currently working on. They weren't sure if it was drugs, guns or people smuggling that they were looking at, but his guy would know. As he walked in he didn't bother to draw his weapon as the place was in the middle of nowhere and it seemed deserted. As he walked through the building he kept a look out for movement and sounds, but he saw and heard nothing. He continued to walk past a set of stairs that lead up to the rusted walkways overhead. The stairs were blocked in so he couldn't see under them, which now turned out to be his downfall. As he walked passed them he was too late to turn at the movement he caught out the corner of his eye, feeling something hard impact his head. The warehouse slowly faded to black as he passed out from the blow of the wooden plank that he had been hit with.

Blinking quickly he tried to focus on where he was now, but all he got was blackness. He definitely wasn't blindfolded so the room was in total darkness. He tried to move his arms but found they were tied behind his back. Moving his legs, he got the same at his ankles. Stretching out he found his movement wasn't restricted, so that was at least something. Shuffling so he was in a sort of sitting position he moved backwards till he hit something hard with his back and hands. Feeling what he was up against with the little movement his hands had, he felt the edges of bricks and the crumble of the bonding material between.

He knew it wasn't the warehouse, as that was all metal. He had been moved since he was knocked out, which was not good. He had told Pride where he was going and if he wasn't back at a certain time he knew they would look there first. He needed to get some sort of bearing on where he was. Slowly, using the wall, he hoisted himself up to standing so he could at least see if he could find a way to know how big the room he was in was. Keeping his back to the wall he jumped a little using the wall to keep himself upright. With each sideways jump, he found the room getting bigger till he hit the side wall and nearly toppled over. Turning so his back was now on the new wall he had found he repeated his actions till he again found the opposite wall from what he started on.

He made his way round the whole room until he could have sworn blind there was no way in. He was sure he was just about back to where he started when his hands felt metal under them. He must have been just about at the door when he started out, but he went the wrong way. Feeling as much as he could he stood on his tiptoes to see if he could find a handle but all he got was cold metal. So far, he was in a brick room with a metal door. He felt around the door and found a keyhole so at less he knew how they kept it shut. This was not looking good at all. There were no windows and no light switch he could find as he had done the full room. His back would have hit a switch if there was one. Jumping back a little further along the wall to where he roughly started, he slid down until he was sitting back down again.

He had to think, but the pain in his head was driving him to distraction. His head was pounding and the fact he had jumped round the room had not helped one bit. He would just have to sit here and wait. The problem was he was Chris LaSalle, and he didn't do waiting well at all. He needed to keep his mind busy, so he sat and thought over the case they were working on to keep his mind active. It worked to a point, but he was getting annoyed now. He felt like he had been here for days, but going by the glow from his watch, it had only been a couple of hours. He knew someone would come soon enough to either check on him or he might, if he was lucky, find out why he was there. All he could do was wait now and see how long it took for someone to come.

Clawing his eyes to try and fight off the pain in his head he found himself falling asleep which he could not do. The problem was, the more he fought it the harder it became. Finally, he lay down against the wall and let sleep take him, at least it would pass some time away. He awoke to hands shaking him and dragging him to standing as a blinding light was shone in his eyes. Dear God his head was about to explode with the pain and he was about to throw up. He tried to blink to get some control of himself as he felt himself being forced back on to what felt like a table, but this one was on end and in the middle of the room. He never checked the middle of the room, he was furious with himself now. He should have checked and because he didn't he was now being chained to this board of sorts. His feet were down first which made sense so he couldn't kick out. Then his hands were untied but quickly re-tied as he tried to move and got a thump in the gut for his trouble. This did not help at all with the fact he was feeling sick as he promptly turned his head and threw up everywhere.

He heard laughter as he turned his head back and had it forced to the board as he found a restraint of some sort placed across his throat. Whatever it was it was pulled tight across and he coughed a little at the sudden tightness on his neck and windpipe. Well, he was screwed now, he could move at all, not even his head to look sideways. All he could do was stand bound to the board and wait. He didn't have to wait long.

"So Special Agent Christopher LaSalle, I hear you are very interested in our organisation and what we do." He tried to move his head in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Maybe." He managed to say a little horse.

"Well maybe if you had of asked the right people they could have told you, instead of trying to snoop and send people in undercover." Feeling his stomach sink at the last comment.

"Thai is what happens to snoops and people who are not welcome." As a picture of what he presumed to be was the dead member of the FBI sent in undercover.

"We do not like people trying to catch us out. You will learn that soon enough Agent LaSalle." The voice from his left told him just as he felt a fist impact with his stomach.

He couldn't move to even attempt to defend himself due to the fact his neck was pinned down. All he could was take the punches which were rained down on his stomach and chest, lucky he was standing as his stomach didn't take kindly to being constantly punch as he again threw up. The problem was he not only saw the tinge of red to what came up, but tasted blood in his mouth when he was finished.

"That's enough. We need to keep him alive for now." The disembodied voice from behind him now said.

He felt himself being untied and re-tied as he was left to slump to the floor in his own vomit. The pain was unbearable now. Between his head and his stomach he felt like he was going to pass out. He could hardly breathe as he tried to curl up on himself and protect himself from any stray limbs aimed his way. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough as a foot came in contact with the back of his head as he balled up. The stars that erupted before his eyes were earth shattering and he felt his grip on his consciousness slipping away. He wasn't actually sure if he wanted to wake up or not as the world disappeared into black again.

When he came to he didn't move but lay still and waited. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for, but he waited nevertheless. When his head stopped protesting at his eyes being open he went to move and instantly regretted it. He had never felt pain like it as it coursed through his body and head. He screwed his eyes shut more out of instinct than any other reason. He felt like his whole body had been hit by a truck. A very big truck going by the taste of blood he still had in his mouth. He knew they had ruptured something during his earlier beating as that was the only explanation for the taste of blood in his mouth and the red tinge to his vomit when he threw up.

He wanted to curl back up and either pass out again or be rescued. He wasn't sure how much more his body could take as a whole. His could win a war of words, but that was probably all he was going to win the way he felt. He was just about to open his eyes again when he heard the door opening and saw through his eyelids the bright light flick on. Hands grabbed at him as he was hauled to his feet and he felt himself being drawn back to the centre of the room. He waited for the feel of the board behind him but it never came, instead got much worse.

He felt his arms being pulled upwards behind his back and a rope being tied to his wrists. He knew what was coming before it happened but that didn't stop the cry of pain he let out as he felt his arms jerk upwards. He was now at their mercy as he felt his feet leave the ground as he was reverse hanged. He had read about it in and saw the results of it a few times, but now it was being done to him the stories he had heard and the pain people described didn't do it justice.

He felt his shoulders pulling as he saw the rope being tied off to large hook in the floor. He thought the pain in his chest, head and abdomen was bad but this surpassed all three put together. His could feel the muscles and ligaments in his shoulders slowly pulling and ripping as he was suspended in the air. This was hell and there was no end in site as a man came to stand in front of him.

"I am glad you decided to hang around agent LaSalle." As the room erupted in laughter at the pun. "I will consider letting you down if you tell me what I need to know." Stopping dead in front of LaSalle and staring into his eyes.

"Ask away, doesn't mean I will answer you though." LaSalle ground out through gritted teeth.

"What does your agency have on my company and what do they intended to do with the information?" As the man took a step close to LaSalle and tapped his chest causing him to swing a little which put more strain on his shoulders.

"Go to hell." LaSalle spat out.

"If that's how you feel agent LaSalle." Nodding his head to whoever was sending behind LaSalle.

LaSalle felt the rope tighten as he was hoisted further into the air and again he let out an involuntary scream as he felt his left shoulder give way as the muscles tore. The problem was that made his hanging off centre and sure enough within a minute he screamed again as his other shoulder gave way. He let his head drop forward as he tried to stay conscious as the pain took over his body. He would not look at the man in front of him when he heard him speak again.

"One last chance agent LaSalle. Tell me what I need to know and I will let you down." Seeing the man bob up and down on the balls of his feet.

Even if he wanted to answer he wasn't sure he could form a full sentence anyway.

"No." Was the best he could get out as he saw them and again nod his head to whoever was behind him.

LaSalle felt the blows rain down on his back as he felt not only fists but what he thought was a plank of wood or baseball bat hitting him. He had no idea how many times he was hit as his mind went blank and he lost consciousness. His last thought was _'please let me wake and this be over.'_

When he did wake it wasn't over, not by a long shot. He was still strung up by his arms and he could feel blood running down his back. He tried to look down at the floor but his shoulders protested at being swung so he tried to stay still as best as possible. He had no idea of time now and he had no clue to how long he had been out for after each visit. The only thing he could feel was pain, right from his head down to his waist all the way round his body. He looked down and saw that at some point during either his beating or his time passed out his body had relieved itself. By the colour of his what were beige pants it did not bode well for his kidneys of bladder. His body was slowly giving up, he could feel it. He had suffered major damage to his internal organs going by not the pain but what he could see on his pants. His chest and head were on fire and his shoulders were a completely different story. He knew even if he was rescued it did not look good. He would out of action a good while, that was, if he ever returned to action.

He looked up when he heard the door open and saw his not so friendly captures appear. The main 'boss man' as LaSalle had come to call in his mind walked around and looked at LaSalle shaking his head. When he came to stand in front of him he tutted and shook his head again.

"It didn't have to end like this agent LaSalle, all you had to do was tell me what I needed to know and we could have dropped you off at the nearest gas station for you to make your own way home. You had to be stubborn didn't you and not talk and look where it's got you. Nowhere. I have some information already, so I will try again one last time to get the important part from you. I know you know I have shipments coming in, but do you know the exact days and time of them or do your team plan on having someone guard all shipments that come in?" Stepping right up to LaSalle so he could look up in to his eyes.

"I'm going to die anyways so I will tell you this. My team will hunt you down till they find you and I can guarantee you will be filled with more lead than a pencil when they gun you down you bastard." LaSalle managed to slowly churn out as he he stared straight back down at the low life scum who was responsible for his torture.

"Well agent LaSalle I would say it's been a pleasure working with you, but it hasn't so I'm going to leave you in the capable hands of my good friend here. Goodbye agent LaSalle" as he capture walked away leaving him strung up.

He wasn't strung up for long as he felt himself hit the floor knees first before falling foursome his face hitting the stone floor. He felt and heard the crunch as bones in his face and jaw broke and his nose burst. They were going to leave him here to die a slow painful death from either internal injuries or he would bleed out from his nose and any other cuts he had. He just lay there unable to move for pain. He waited for the light to go out and the door to close before he shut his eyes and waited for death to claim him.

He was only half conscious when he felt himself being dragged by the arms which were now freed. He could tell it was two men dragging him by the way he was being pulled. He had no idea what they had planned for him now as he was useless to them. He looked up and saw strip lights pass overhead as he caught sight of more doors as he passed in his blurry haze. Finally he was dragged through a door and the sun hit him sending him almost had no idea if it was the same day sun he last saw, or if days had passed since he was brought to wherever he was now. He could only watch as he was dragged beside several barrels of hay and flung on them.

He looked over as someone came in to view carrying something shiny in his hand. LaSalle only caught a glimpse of it as the sun hit whatever it was. He felt his arm being dragged upwards as he saw the tip of a needle being stabbed into his veins. He felt a the cold liquid being pumped into him and he couldn't have cared less at that point. Whatever it was couldn't make him feel any worse than he did and he was right it didn't. If anything it made in forget everything.

He watched as they stood over him as whatever it was now working round his system made his breathing become shallow. He found it harder and harder to breathe as he felt the oxygen to his brain slowly drop. He knew this was it, his heart was slowing down and he could feel it. He struggled for each breath now, knowing the next could be his last. He wasn't bothered now he was free. As his eyes closed for the final time and his heart gave its last beat his only thought was he was free again.


End file.
